Clara's Smutty Misadventure
by Dark10rd
Summary: Clara and The Doctor just got done with their latest adventure, and Clara is HORNY! She can't get off, so she kicks it up a notch. The Doctor sees her, and smutty Clara/Doctor sex ensues. Rated M for explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

Clara had done this hundreds of times. After they were done with the adventure, the Doctor would pass out in his room, leaving his sonic in the charging slot of the console. At first, Clara would go to her room, and just be; however, eventually this wasn't enough. She bored at the thought of simply lying around, doing nothing, so she started fantasizing. For long hours she would "dial the rotary phone" or "double click the mouse". The rush she felt from masturbating in the TARDIS was unmatched by anything else that she had ever felt. She was getting off inside a living organism, and the Doctor was just down the hall! he could walk in at any moment! He could walk right in, see her, fist deep in her own juices, and smile at her sultry moans. Oh how she longed for the Doctor's long hard cock. At this point in her fantasies, she typically squirted fountains. She thought about him walking over to her, unzipping those ridiculous trousers, and pushing his erect member deep into her velvety folds. At first, he would just push the head in, but as the fantasy went on, eventually she ended up crammed full of "Doctor Dick". Ahhh… she thought this level of pleasure would never end.

"Right! look at the muck in here, right!" said the Doctor

"Well I for one am exhausted!" Clara giggled, clenching her thighs together. The way that he had saved her yet again was making her horny as hell, and her panties were showing it.

"Well if you want, you can take a few hours rest in the good ol' TARDIS!" he said with that stupid grin on his face, "Also, you should probably take a good shower, lord knows that that leech poison can't be good for the skin."

"Right, I'll just be in my shower then." Clara replied, as she felt her juices drip down her leg.

"And I, in my bedroom. G'night my Clara!" The Doctor replied, sliding the sonic into the console.

"G'night!" Clara said, rushing off to her room. She had some "issues" to "resolve".

Pulling the door closed, she immediately reached down to pull down her panties, but the dress she was wearing restricted her. She couldn't make it to her crotch. She attempted to grind on something… anything, but she just couldn't get any friction.

"S'pose I'll actually be taking that shower." she grumbled, clearly wound up.

Clara stepped into a tall chamber. This thing would help her take off this ridiculous costume that the freakshow with the cane had shoved her in. As it slowly unzipped the back of her dress, she let out a sigh she hadn't known she had been holding in. She shimmied her arms out of her sleeves, and immediately tried to push the rest of her dress down, but to no avail. It held her abdomen like a vice.

"This is gonna be a long night!" she sighed exasperated.

Clara could _not_ get off! She'd taken the shortest shower that would, given different circumstances, have disgusted her. She'd tried everything short of fisting herself. The most she could take was 2 fingers, because she was _unbelievably_ tight, but even that left her with a feeling of unsatisfaction. She was still hot and bothered to the point where she was going to need to change her sheets.

"If only there were something on this damn ship that vibrated!" Clara had neglected to bring a vibrator. She'd known better, but she just didn't want any awkward moments with the Doctor. Unless he was banging her brains out, he didn't need to know anything about her sex life. That's when an idea struck her. There was something on this ship that would shake her to her core. Something that was easily accessible. Something that the Doctor would never know had been touched. This would be good.

Clara had slipped on her most comfortable dress; a rose-colored dress with white flowers, and a black collar. Clara crept down the hall of TARDIS towards the console room. She'd forgone panties on this little excursion, figuring that they would only get in the way. Juices dripped down her leg. Ooooh, this was a turn on. Sneaking around. In the dark. Nothing between her dripping heat and the cool air. She turned left into the console room. There was her prize. The Sonic Screwdriver. She drifted up to the left of the console and grabbed it quickly. She started to head back to her room, but she couldn't wait. She crouched down in the hallway and pulled up her dress. With one of her tits poking free, she pushed the sonic to her pulsing bud. She moaned out loud.

"Oooooh - Fuck!" she breathed. "SHIT!"

Clara worked an inch of the sonic inside herself, and turned it on. Immediately her head flew back in pleasure. She let out a sob. Her entire world was green. The sonic was making the experience so much sweeter.

"Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" she screamed

Frantically, she began fucking herself with the sonic. She could feel every ridge rubbing against her insides. Her mind turned to the Doctor. His strong, warm hands, his cheshire smile, and his ridiculous chin. Thoughts of sucking on that chin sent warm pulses to her gooey center. Kissing those rosy lips, and listening to the low groans of a pleasured man, It drove her crazy.

"Doctor!" she whimpered "Doctor, Doctor Doctor Doctor!" his name was whispered as a prayer. "Doctor."

And that was when the Doctor came out of the shadows. That ridiculous chin of his. His cheshire grin. His warm, strong hands. All of him. Clara just about jumped out of her skin. She dropped her dress down, but the sonic stayed inside her sopping pussy. The sonic continued pulsing, and vibrating inside her.

"Clara?" The Doctor called out

"Ye - ejem - Yeah!" she yelled, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor replied

"Yeah, I just tripped over one of those damned partitions on the floor." she said. The sonic pulsed deep inside her. She almost moaned. Almost.

"Oh. I was just wondering what you were doing out here… I thought you were in your room..." the Doctor asked inquisitively

"I - I was-" pulse "-but I left my purse in the console room" she rushed. Pulse pulse. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Come on, let's go get it!" The Doctor replied joyously. "I thought you were trying to sneak off without telling me."

"You don't have to come with me!" Clara breathed. Pulse. " And no I wasn't trying to leave, nothing of the sort."

"No no, I insist. TO THE CONSOLE ROOM!" He said with an air of grandiose.

"yay…" Clara whispered. Pulse pulse.

The Doctor stepped into the Console room, and waved his arm about. Here we are. Clara was slightly stunned by the amounts of pleasure she was feeling, even though she couldn't make noises. It was driving her insane.

"Your purse!" the Doctor said, holding it out.

"What?" Clara said, backing into the console. That's when it happened. The sonic began slipping out of her pussy.

"Are you alright Clara?" The Doctor asked. "You look a bit flushed."

"I'm- I'm fine!" Clara said. The sonic slipped down.

"You sure?"

"Positive- OH SWEET JESUS!" the sonic slipped out and hit the ground.

"Is that the sonic?" the Doctor asked.

"Maybe?" Clara asked, wetter than ever.

The Doctor bent over at the waist. He picked it up.

"It's all… wet" He said, and then the Doctor being the Doctor, he licked it. "It's really sweet too… What is this?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" Clara asked, a grin spreading across her face.

"Not for a second." he replied immediately.

"I can't tell you." she said mischievously

"You can, and you will! the Doctor exclaimed

"Make me!" Clara said, with a shit-eating grin on her face.

The Doctor caught onto this little game. "You want me to guess?"

"Yes." she said shortly.

"It tastes to me, like human, female ejaculation." he said in a low tone.

"Does it?" Clara whispered. END OF CHAPTER 1

"Yes." said the Doctor. Then, he lurched forward and started to kiss Clara forcefully.

"Yessssss!" moaned Clara loudly.

The Doctor began to grind against Clara's wet center wildly. She liked it. Ohhh did she like it. As she moaned into his mouth, the Doctor got more and more vicious with his constant barrage of kisses and tongues. Clara's senses were all being assaulted. The taste of his tongue, his dark eyes, the TARDIS console pushed into her ass. All of it. She was hot and cold at the same time, and she shivered. Shivers of pleasure every time his erect member slammed into her clit.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed. "OH DOCTOR!"

"You like that?" the Doctor said in a gravelly voice. "Huh?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" Clara whispered.

The Doctor increased the force in which he grinds. Even though he wasn't penetrating anything, it felt like he was fucking her full force. Clara unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt quickly, throwing it to the side like an old rag. The Doctor picked Clara up and put her on the floor. Her back flush with the icy cold floor. The Doctor ripped up the hem of her dress, and let out a groan.

"Were you planning this?" The Doctor said, putting one finger on her clit. "Were you planning on me coming out, and fucking you into your next life?"

"No!" Clara said, struggling to breathe

"Well… I guess that we're both lucky!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he shoved two fingers into Clara's velvety depths.

"Oh GOD!" Clara shouted.

"Nope, not even a little bit," mused the Doctor, "Just a madman with a box!"

"It's so deep!" Clara shouted incoherently.

"Oh I'm just getting started." he said, and that's when the Doctor lowered his tongue into the mix. He lapped at Clara's soaking clitorus, and ate at her gorgeous pussy. Clara was so CLOSE! Then he slapped her. He slapped her fucking pussy. It was the best damn feeling Clara had ever felt.

"OH!" Clara shouted.

"You like spanking?" He asked mockingly

"YES! SPANK ME LIKE THE FUCKING SLUT I AM!" Clara screamed to the heavens. The Doctor returned to his position at Clara's sopping pussy. He pulled her dress down over his head like a hood.

"You taste divine" the Doctor commented. Clara couldn't do anything except moan louder in acknowledgement. She was hotter than she had ever been before. This was her deepest fantasy playing out before her very eyes, and she couldn't do anything. She pushes the Doctor's head further into her pussy, and moaned loudly.

"AAAAAAH!" Then, she came. She squirted all over the floor of the TARDIS. All over the Doctor's mouth. He sat directly upright.

Breathing hard, Clara tried to speak, but was shocked. The Doctor opened his mouth, and showed her that his mouth was full of her cum. His cheeks bulging, he swallowed it all. Every drop. He opened his mouth again, and showed her that it was all gone.

"Sweet" He whispered.

"S'pose I have to return the favor!" She said in a sultry tone. She reached over to the Doctor and reached into his pants. Her eye's widened at the size of his dick. She ripped down the Doctor's pants, and gaped at his throbbing member. It was nearly 8 inches long!

"Is it too large?" He asked sheepishly.

"Maybe, but we'll give it a shot!" she said, and then she crammed the first three inches down her throat.

"OH!" The Doctor cried.

Gradually, Clara pushed herself further and further down his dick. With every inch she took, she rolled his balls between her fingers. Gagging on his long, hard cock, she hummed around his dick. Her tongue gently caressed the head of his cock, and she looked into his eyes. He looked back at her. All he could think was variations of "FUCK" and "I hope we do this everyday now."

The Doctor's groaning was incessant. "Fuck Clara!"

Clara pulled off. "Yes Doctor?" she said with a grin

"I'm gonna cum!" he cried.

"Go ahead!" she said. The Doctor looked stunned. "Cum all over my slutty fucking face." Clara started jerking him off.

"Ngggggh- aaaaaah!" groaned the Doctor as he came all over his Clara's tit's and face. He came close to a quart. Clara immediately began rubbing it all over her chest. The Doctor looked down, and smiled. END OF CHAPTER 2

Clara looked down at his dick.

"Holy shit you're still hard." Clara said

"Timelords need to cum multiple times in order to impregnate anyone, so we should be good for a _long_ time." The Doctor said grinning.

"Good!" Clara said looking him in the eye, as she sat down on his hard cock.

"OOOOOH FUCK!" Clara screamed.

"That's good." the Doctor said.

Clara began to sink down on his throbbing member. It seemed to go on for ages.

"Is it in yet?" Clara asked, moaning

"Just the tip." the Doctor replied, a look of pure lust on his face.

"I feel like I've got a baseball bat in my pussy." Clara whimpered.

"I'm going to try something, but you have to trust me…. m'kay?"

"Okay!" Clara said, whining.

The Doctor thrust all the way into her pussy, while infusing her with regeneration energy. Clara let out an ungodly scream.

"With the energy I just gave you, you'll be able to take all of me, whenever you want, but you will remain as tight as ever!" the Doctor groaned. "You'll still feel like you have a steel girder in your pussy, but it won't-"

"PURE PLEASURE!" Clara screamed

"Yeah, that!" said the Doctor. "Also, I have the power to turn up the pain-"Clara immediately began screaming.

"IT HURTS SO GOOD!" Clara sobbed

"I know." the Doctor said, straining to contain himself. Clara began trying ride him. She pulled herself up off of him, and then forced her way back down. The Doctor groaned aloud. He was consume by the lust he was feeling. He mustered his strength, and flipped himself and Clara so he was on top. He began pounding her pussy.

"Do you like that?" he asked "Do you like it when I pound your impossible pussy my impossible girl?" He spanked her hard

Clara was beyond words. She let out a string of incomprehensible profanity. "FFUUUUUUUCK DOOOOOCTOOOOOR! I LOOOOOVE YOUR PERFECT COOOOOOOCK!" She squirted all over the Doctor's stomach, but the Doctor didn't stop. In fact, he started going harder. He would pull all the way out, only to pound back in, occasionally stopping to tease her asshole. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Clara, are you ready for my huge fucking load?" The Doctor said

"Mhhh-hhmmmm!" Clara moaned.

"Here it cums!" the Doctor groaned "Ngggggh- aaaaaah!" The Doctor kept pounding her pussy, creaming it thoroughly.

"Wow Doctor!" Clara said loudly, "Sure you won't get me pregnant?"

"Absolutely… just to be sure, I've been lacing your food as of late with a Time Lord birth control.

"You horny bastard!" Clara said, giggling.

"You horny bitch!" The Doctor replied, vaguely amused. Clara slapped him playfully. He laughed.

"Not funny mate!" She said sarcastically.

"Shall we continue our little "game" in the bedroom?" The Doctor replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Why Doctor, of course!" Clara replied giggling. They didn't leave that room for days.


	2. NOTICE

Hello everyone. Just wanted to make it known that I have written a continuation of this story at s/11577447/1/Amy-s-Turn. Amy/Doctor, soon to be followed by Amy/Clara/Doctor (11). Didn't know how to really use this UI, so now each chapter of this story will be it's own story. They can be read standalone, but I don't recommend it. Enjoy Chap. II!


End file.
